Cinderpelt
"Firestar says he cannot risk losing us, and he's right.Where would the Clan be without a medicine cat?" -Cinderpelt to Leafpaw: Warriors The New Prophecy: Dawn Page 159 Cinderpelt is a smoky dark gray she-cat with clear,pale blue eyes and very soft fur. The Prophecies Begin Arc Into The Wild She, along with her siblings, was stolen by the ShadowClan warrior, Clawface.Clawface also kills Spottedleaf, the medicine cat of ThunderClan. Fire and Ice Cinderpaw is given Fireheart as her mentor.They explore the territories with Brackenpaw and Graystripe.While doing so,Graystripe falls into the river, and Silverstream saves him.They get back to camp.Later, Tigerclaw wants to give a message to Bluestar, but Cinderpaw goes instead, causing her to get hit by a Twoleg monster.Fireheart takes her back to camp into Yellowfang's den,and she stays there the rest of the book. Forest of Secrets Cinderpaw starts to recover a little,and is asked by Yellowfang if she wants to become the medicine cat apprentice,Cinderpaw agrees.Later in the book, Fireheart is looking for Yellowfang but finds Cinderpaw instead.He asks her where Yellowfang went, and she is gathering yarrow by Snakerocks.Fireheart tells her that Silverstream is kitting by Sunningrocks and is all going wrong.Cinderpaw dashes after him and does all she can to save her, but Silverstream dies and Cinderpaw blames herself for Silverstream's death. Rising Storm Though it is not shown or mentioned, Cinderpaw gets her medicine cat name, Cinderpelt.She is shown most of the time helping Fireheart.Two sick ShadowClan cats, Littlecloud and Whitethroat, come to ThunderClan and ask for help.Cinderpelt treats them with her herbs and they are sheltered near Sunningrocks while they heal.Soon they heal and went back to their territory.When the fire is in the camp, Fireheart yowls to a cat to help him save Bramblekit, Halftail and Patchpelt.Cinderpelt says she can die because she is no use to the Clan with her injured leg,Fireheart refuses and lets Yellowfang go.After Yellowfang dies, she becomes the medicine cat. A Dangerous Path Cinderpelt tells Fireheart she had this weird dream of something saying, "Pack Pack, Kill Kill." Fireheart tells her if she has any more signs she should tell her.She is helping with Speckletails kit, Snowkit and finds out he is deaf.Speckletail gets furious,and tells her she knows her own kit is deaf.Cinderpelt is the first cat to notice Bluestar is not in camp and is traveling to the Highstones.When Bluestar gets back she does not care if Graystripe comes back to the Clan.Cinderpelt is shown later treating Brightpaw's injury. The Darkest Hour She is grieving for Bluestar when Fireheart, Graystripe, Stonefur and Mistyfoot come back.She comes with Fireheart to his nine lives cerimony.Later when Darkstripe feeds Sorrelkit deathberries, she heals Sorrelkit.Later Firestar and Cinderpelt listen to Sorrelkits story, and then exiles Darkstripe.When it is the day to fight BloodClan, she, along with Fernpaw, bring the supplies to Fourtrees.She is show healing the injured cats. The New Prophecy Arc Midnight Cinderpelt gets an apprentice, Leafpaw.When she and Leafpaw are gathering herbs, they see an omen from StarClan; a tiger leaping through flames.They get back to camp and tell Firestar, and he assumes that Brambleclaw, Tigerstar's son, and Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daugher, should be kept apart.But it really means they will save the Clan.They later go to the Moonstone on the half moon and she welcomes Mothwing, Mudfur's apprentice, as a medicine cat.Leafpaw asks Cinderpelt what herb is best for rat bites.She says that burdock root is the best, and Leafpaw eats some burdock root, helping Squirrelpaw healing her rat bites. Moonrise As the prey becomes scarcer, Cinderpelt and the Clan gets weaker and she cannot help her Clan as well as she could in her past moons.Ferncloud has three kits to look after, and soon Larchkit dies because Ferncloud cannot give lots of milk because of the prey.Later, she, along with Firestar, Graystripe, Leafpaw and Brackenfur go on the patrol to ShadowClan and ask them if they had trouble with Twolegs.Blackstar refuses to respond, so they leave.Soon, the Twolegs began poisoning the rabbits, and Firestar tells his Clan not to eat any more rabbits.Dappletail, refuses and she soon dies from food poisoning.Soon after Dappletails death, they realize Cloudtail and Brightheart are missing.She later shows Leafpaw how to fix a dislocated leg. Dawn When Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur enter the camp, they see it is empty.They look in the medicine den to see if Cinderpelt was there, and Cinderpelt attacks them, assuming they were intruders stealing her medicine supplies, but soon realizes it was Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur.She takes them to Sunningrocks, and she still is having trouble healing her Clan.Soon, Hollykit, Ferncloud's second kit of her litter, dies.When Leafpaw and Cody return, Cody offers to help Cinderpelt with Birchkit.They save ShadowClan from the Twolegs, and she, along with the other medicine cats, are making traveling herbs for the Great Journey.Frostfur and the other elders, and the elders from RiverClan, stay behind as they are too old and weak to come on the journey.Longtail, a ThunderClan elder,comes because he is not too old or weak, he lost his sight, and ShadowClan takes Longtail to WindClan territory.When the Clans are staying with The Tribe of Rushing Water, Leafpaw tells Stoneteller Cinderpelt is teaching her how to interpet signs from StarClan, and Cinderpelt says she can do it naturally. Family Mother: Frostfur: Deceased Father: Lionheart: Deceased Brothers: Thornclaw: Living Brackenfur: Living Sister: Brightheart: Living Grandmother: Robinwing: Deceased Grandfather: Fuzzypelt: Deceased Aunt: Brindleface: Deceased Uncles: Dustpelt: Deceased Ravenpaw: Deceased Cousins: Sandstorm: Living Ferncloud: Deceased Ashfur: Deceased Spiderleg: Living Shrewpaw: Deceased Larchkit: Deceased Hollykit: Deceased Birchfall: Living Foxleap: Deceased Icecloud: Deceased Squirrelflight: Living Leafpool: Living Jayfeather: Living Hollyleaf: Deceased Lionblaze: Living Toadstep: Deceased Rosepetal: Living Nephews: Molepaw: Deceased Dewnose: Living Snowbush: Living Nieces: Cinderheart: Recarnation, Living Poppyfrost: Living Honeyfern: Deceased Whitewing: Living Ambermoon: Living Lilyheart: Living Seedpaw: Deceased Great Nephews: Molewhisker: Living Fernsong: Living Great Nieces: Dovewing: Living Ivypool: Living Cherryfall: Living Hollytuft: Living Sorrelstripe: Living Trivia * Cinderpelt recarnated into Cinderheart, the daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail. * Cinderpelt had always been in love with Fireheart, but Fireheart has never known Category:ThunderClan Category:Medicine Cats